


Azul como fuego

by moonandroses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Civil War, Drama, Magic, Multi, POV Multiple, Political Alliances, epic fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandroses/pseuds/moonandroses
Summary: Han pasado 33 años del primer ataque de Starath, hecho que marcó un antes y un después en Fyen. Lejos quedan ya sus años dorados, la supremacía con la que gobernaban sobre cualquier otro reino, y las tensiones no han tardado en aumentar. Las cuatro naciones que lo componen hace tiempo que dejaron de ser hermanas, pero en el ocaso de su historia, amenazas aún mayores se ciernen sobre todos sus habitantes. ¿Serán capaces de solventar sus diferencias y combatir juntos contra el destino que les aguarda? ¿O será el último atardecer que vean antes de enfrentarse a la negrura de la eterna noche?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nota del escritor: después del ataque de Starath.

Año 33 d.a.S.*

10 de Lin.

Un paso poco acertado, un cambio en la dirección del viento y todo habría terminado.

La noche le guardaba y le abrazaba; su figura se confundía entre las sombras nocturnas. El chico se escondía detrás de una de las enormes dunas que formaban aquel infinito desierto en el que se encontraba. A unos metros de su posición, detrás de la gran pila de arena, tres hombres alrededor de una hoguera, envueltos en varias capas de ropa, maldecían a alguien entre quejidos. Uno de ellos le daba la espalda, mientras que los otros formaban junto con él un triángulo, de cara a donde estaba el joven.

—… Puede irse al cuerno, si quiere. Cada noche hace más frío y cada día más calor. ¿Es que quiere matarnos? —exclamó uno de ellos, el que le daba la espalda. Tenía un marcado acento sureño.

—Controla tu lengua, Kers. Tiene ojos en cada grano de arena y tú te quedarás sin los tuyos como sigas quejándote, a los cuales acompañará el resto de tu cabeza —dijo el que estaba a la derecha del tal Kers.

El joven se asomó para poder visualizar bien la cara del individuo: una cara adusta con barba de días, quizá un par de semanas, y una cicatriz que le recorría el cuello, la mandíbula, el ojo derecho y le llegaba casi hasta el inicio del cabello. Tenía el pelo corto y-

El hombre alzó la vista súbitamente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba. Éste se escondió tan rápido como pudo, con el corazón latiéndole a más pulsaciones de las que nadie podría contar jamás. Se quedó atento, expectante; escuchando cualquier sonido que revelara que le habían descubierto. Lo único que escuchó, sin embargo, fue el crepitar del fuego y una voz nueva, imaginaba que la del tercer hombre.

—Es un idiota, pero en cierto aspecto no le falta razón, Tyran. Esta expedición es casi un suicidio… —el joven suspiró aliviado al ver que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de nuevo— … y la verdad es que no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer.

—Lo haremos, por algo hemos venido hasta aquí. Y más te vale borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara. No hay más avisos —dijo la segunda voz, Tyran, con una frialdad que helaría el mismo sol.

—Siempre tienes tan poco sentido del humor…

Serenándose, volvió a asomarse un poco para vislumbrar al tercero de ellos, el último que había hablado. Se inclinó y vio a un chico mucho más joven que el hombre llamado Tyran. Tenía una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro, el cabello rubio echado hacia un lado y pelusilla en su mandíbula, como si quisiera aparentar una barba. Kers, el que le daba la espalda, era de constitución gruesa, quizá algo más que eso, pensó el muchacho divertido, y en su cabeza resplandecía la luz lunar, pues ningún cabello la coronaba.

Volvió a su posición original tras las dunas y se puso a evaluar la situación. Estaba capacitado para derrotar a tres hombres, pero subestimarlos sería un error de principiante. El tal Tyran no le transmitía ninguna confianza y los otros dos estaban allí por algún motivo.

De lo que no le cabía duda era de que vivían en el lado meridional de Fyen. No se habían equivocado en ningún momento, la guerra era inminente. De no ser así, nadie se habría adentrado en el Gran Desierto, y menos para dirigirse a occidente. La disputa estaba a punto de estallar, pero no iba a permitir que la onda expansiva llegara hasta Kyu’hye.

El primer paso era, sin embargo, saber qué estaban tramando en Teckras. Y allí había tres de sus habitantes extraviados y seguro que inocentes. Qué casualidad, ¿verdad? El joven sacó un pequeño objeto alargado y fino de su bolsillo e hizo tres trazos en forma de media luna en la arena. No tardaría mucho en comenzar.

Mientras, el trío de Teckras había reentablado la conversación.

—¿Creéis que intervendrá en todo esto? —preguntó el más joven de los tres, del cuál aún no sabía el nombre. Esta vez, sin embargo, su tono de voz denotaba seriedad.

—Eso no nos incumbe, Fheit. Limítate a cumplir tu misión —respondió Tyran secamente.

—Creo que están jugando con nosotros como simples peones. Esta guerra civil… me asusta —dijo Kers en voz baja.

—Cierra el pico —le cortó Fheit con tono asqueado—. El miedo es para los débiles. El dolor es para los débiles. La sangre, Kers. La sangre es la que da poder… y este país sangrará hasta la médula.

La piel del joven se erizó en un instante al oír esas palabras. Estaba confirmado: nada de esto volvía a ser una broma de mal gusto. Un conflicto civil estaba a punto de estallar. Volvió a mirar los trazos, que en la dorada arena, se estaban tornando del color de la sangre. Sólo unos instantes más…

Mientras, volvió a asomarse y el corazón le dio un vuelco: los tres hombres estaban de pie ahora.

—Y por eso vendrán a por nosotros —siguió Fheit mientras se relamía los labios. —Vendrán a por nuestra piel, a por nuestros secretos. Querrán evitar esto a toda costa y yo me sentaré en lo alto de las montañas que formarán sus cadáveres. —Mientras pronunciaba su terrorífico discurso, emprendió un paso lento hasta la posición donde estaba el joven, mientras miraba al infinito—. Ratas del norte, gusanos del oeste, buitres del este…

Hizo una pausa dramática y, de súbito, clavó su mirada en el lugar donde se encontraba el joven.

—De momento, ya nos han traído uno desde el mismísimo reino oriental de Kyu’hye.

Fin del juego. Le habían descubierto. Pero ya estaba completado...

Miró hacia el trío que se acercaba paso a paso a él y mientras se descubría totalmente ante ellos, sonrió.

—¿Buitres del este? Decepcionante imaginación, Fheit. —El aludido sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

—Vaya, vaya, alguien ha estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas a escondidas, ¿eh? —dijo el joven rubio—. Cómo vamos a divertirnos…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fheit tenía en sus manos la revolucionaria PS-37. Si no empezaba a correr, le freirían de un sólo tiro. Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero los pies no le respondieron. Una sustancia pegajosa y oscura estaba adherida a la arena. Tyran sostenía un pequeño tubo transparente, ahora vacío, y su mirada penetrante le hizo maldecirse por lo bajo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La sustancia seguía un recorrido muy específico desde su antigua localización detrás de la duna hasta él; justo como si estuviera viva.

Mientras tanto, Kers, a su izquierda, había sacado otra arma de fuego que no supo reconocer.

—¿No me digas que ya te has quedado sin trucos, palomita? —preguntó Fheit con un deje de tristeza—. Para provenir de la región más rica en elkia de todo Fyen, esperaba más de ti. Una verdadera lástima —añadió, relamiéndose.

Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, toda la zona alrededor de su diana explotó.

El desierto parecía haberse hundido en un radio de varios centenares de metros a la redonda y la sustancia pegajosa había desaparecido. Toda la arena a su alrededor, como repelida por una fuerza magnética, había creado un gran hoyo circular, e indemne en el centro del gigantesco agujero, se encontraba el joven oriental. Todavía visibles cerca de él, éste distinguió como una de las marcas que había escrito en la arena ya había desaparecido. Por su parte, el trío meridional parecía haberse esfumado, pero no era tan estúpido como para pensar que ya habían acabado. Se mantuvo firme, expectante. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, la arena aún se removía por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Sólo la luz lunar llegaba hasta sus ojos, impidiéndole ver más que sombras difusas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en percibir dónde estaban sus enemigos.

Repentinamente, una ráfaga de disparos atravesó la noche a una velocidad que pondría en evidencia a cualquier otra arma de fuego. La PS-37 de Fheit. Consumiendo la segunda marca en la arena, saltó hacia adelante, se desintegró y apareció a metros de distancia en cuestión de una milésima de segundo. Los disparos habían procedido de la parte superior del hoyo. Con un segundo salto, apareció en el borde donde empezaba el gran agujero y vio a Kers y Fheit apuntando hacia él.

Dispararon.

Con otro salto, esquivó las mortíferas balas de aquel extraño dúo y así, la noche se convirtió en un baile. Disparos y saltos. ¿Quién fallaría primero? El joven rebuscó en su memoria mientras saltaba. Recordaba los estragos que podía causar un disparo de aquella arma en una persona. Vio a un hombre dividirse en dos de un sólo tiro. Aún así, algo no le cuadraba. Por bien que se le diera esquivar, estaban errando a propósito: nadie contrataría a dos tiradores tan pésimos.

Y, por otro lado, ¿dónde estaba Tyran? ¿Y cómo habían escapado de aquella explosión? La batalla no podía durar mucho más, pues la energía de la segunda marca ya estaba desvaneciéndose. Ignorando su mal presentimiento, decidió ser él quien realizara la ofensiva esta vez. Con un salto, se dirigió a la localización de los dos hombres y se posicionó justo detrás de Kers. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, le asestó un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza con el que esperaba dejarlo inconsciente. De hecho, probablemente hubiera dejado inconsciente a cualquier persona normal, pero al voltearse, ni siquiera parecía estar dolorido. Fheit le miró divertido mientras cambiaba rápidamente la trayectoria de su arma y disparaba con un deje cruel en sus ojos, pero el joven oriental ya se había alejado de allí.

Se miró la mano entre salto y salto y percibió una sustancia pegajosa que se le había quedado enganchado entre los dedos al golpear a Kers. Era una especie de resina, que se endurecía al tacto con cualquier otro objeto. ¿Resinas de Netzal? ¿Cómo las habrían conseguido? ¿Acaso no se dirigían allí para empezar la guerra? ¿No podría ser que…? Su mente no cupo en su cuerpo de la sorpresa al darse cuenta.

—Nos han traicionado... —susurró. Se paró en seco justo delante de Fheit y Kers. Este último volvió a disparar y el oriental gastó uno de sus últimos saltos para colocarse a escasos metros de su antigua posición. Kers volvió a levantar el arma, pero Fheit puso la mano delante y apartó el arma con una mueca de desprecio.

—Espera un momento. Creo que la palomita tiene algo que decirnos… —se volvió a relamer los labios y sonrió—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Tu amigo, el gordo —dijo con voz tenue—, tiene en su cuerpo resina de Netzal e imagino que tanto tú como tu compañero también estaréis recubiertos de ella. Si no, dudo que pudierais haber sobrevivido a una explosión de tal calibre.

—Vaya, si el pajarito sabe sumar dos más dos —rio Fheit. La situación le parecía de lo más hilarante—. Sigue, gorrión, sigue. ¿Qué más conclusiones has sacado?

—Os dirigíais a occidente, donde se encuentra el reino de Netzal. Pero nadie consigue sus resinas sin comerciar con ellos. Y dos reinos no comercian si van a entrar en guerra —prosiguió.

—¿Y por tanto? —preguntó Fheit con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

—Por tanto… no vais a atacar a Netzal. Os habéis aliado. Y como no parece que nuestras tierras orientales os interesen, sólo puedo deducir que… El Norte. Vais a atacar al Norte. Y más vale que Rhyengard se prepare para la guerra —concluyó.

Fheit empezó a reír de una forma macabra y cruel, como si estuviera bromeando con la muerte.

—Asombrosa deducción, sí, señor. —Fheit se arremangó sus capas de ropaje para enseñar su blanca piel a la luz de la luna. Esta brillaba, efectivamente, recubierta de las resistentes resinas de los árboles del oeste de Fyen—. ¿Y ahora, pichoncito, puedes adivinar qué es lo que vamos a hacer contigo?

—¿El león quiere enseñar sus garras? O más bien, el tejón —rio el joven—. No, Fheit, si eliminarme entra dentro de tus planes hoy, no va a ser posible. Netzal nos ha traicionado y tanto el reino de Kyu’hye como el de Rhyengard deben saberlo.

—Prefiero cuando ponen resistencia —susurró Fheit con una voz lasciva.

El muchacho oriental volvió a desintegrarse y se colocó justo delante del rubio, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Apoyó su cabeza en la suya y mientras sonreía, murmuró:

—Soy Jaehwan. ¿Bailamos?

Con su último salto, se desplazó lejos de aquella localización, centrando su mente en encontrar al tercer enemigo. Necesitaba reposicionarse y ponerse fuera de su alcance, al menos por el momento. Había cometido una gran imprudencia al acercarse tanto. Aún podía recordar el olor de su aliento, su brillante rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas ante la sorpresa y… ¿era satisfacción, eso que había visto en sus ojos? El corazón le volvió a batir a ritmo de tambor, esa canción alegre, nerviosa y misteriosa a la vez. Aunque no debía, sabía que por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo.

Aún sumido en sus ensoñaciones, no le sorprendió percibir un leve movimiento cerca suyo. Todas sus deducciones serían en balde si no llegaba a puerto seguro, pero no creía simplemente poder huir sin más, no iba a cometer el error de meter el pie en su trampa. Pero ¿cuál era la trampa? ¿Dónde estaba Tyran? Ni siquiera desde una posición elevada había sido capaz de localizarle. Miró a su alrededor, expectante. No vio nada más allá de arena iluminada por la luna, siendo arrastrada por el viento.

Por más que pensaba, no entendía cuál podía ser su intención al errar en sus disparos. Desde luego, querían encubrirle, pero era tan evidente que no creía que ni siquiera ellos pensaran que lo habían engañado. ¿Entonces, cuál era su propósito? Si era indiferente que advirtiera su ausencia, significaba que estaban muy seguros de su estratagema. Sólo tenían que distraerle…

Se maldijo por lo bajo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Había reparado en su desaparición, pero no hizo nada por comprenderla. Y de pronto, lo notó.

No había viento alguno esa noche.

Miró de nuevo a sus pies y vio cómo la arena se deslizaba lentamente, como si fuera atraída por algo. Lo que estaba presenciando no tenía nada de fenómeno natural. Dio varias zancadas rápidas siguiendo el curso de la arena, que le alejaban cada vez más del gran hoyo, y un disparo pasó rozando su rostro. A su alrededor, estaban Kers, Fheit y ahora sí, Tyran. Este último portaba un talismán entre sus manos, una especie de reloj de arena adornado con piedras preciosas. Sin embargo, estaba vacío. Sabía lo que contenían ese tipo de talismanes. Y si no lo remediaba, podía darse por muerto.

Delante suyo se estaba formando un gran gólem de arena de varios metros de altura, cuyo único objetivo sería destruir a quien sus maestros le ordenaran. Objetos sin alma. Armas de destrucción con corazones inertes. Incansables y mortíferos peligros. Llevaban siglos prohibidos, perdidos y olvidados.

No le quedaba más remedio que ir con todo. Invocando a la tercera marca que había dejado en la arena, hizo acopio de toda su elkia y su cuerpo sucumbió a la luz lunar. Sus extremidades empezaron a recubrirse de un material blanco, mineral. Sus antiguos ojos chocolate tornaron dorados como el oro. No quedó trozo de su piel que no se cubriera de aquella piedra blanca, como una armadura impenetrable. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había recurrido a la transformación de la luna menguante: el caballero albino.

Se inclinó ligeramente para observar a sus rivales y toda la arena se desplazó en una onda expansiva.

—¿Cómo lo conseguisteis…? —pronunció Jaehwan con una voz grave, casi inhumana. Fheit sonrió, siempre divertido, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Sin más dilación, el joven oriental se dirigió hacia el imberbe rubio a una velocidad sobrehumana. Kers, no obstante, se opuso en su camino y le disparó. Las balas, como si fueran de juguete, rebotaron ante su nívea coraza. Con un gran salto se posicionó detrás de su grueso adversario, puso la mano en su espalda, justo donde se encontraba su corazón y concentrando su mente un instante, disparó. Un agujero como la palma de su mano se formó en el cuerpo de Kers, fulminado y muerto. Trozos de resina se quedaron adheridas a su nuevo cuerpo, habiendo sido inútiles ante el gran poder de su transformación.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a los dos enemigos restantes, notó un clic. Cuando se giró, ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Kers poseía un mecanismo de autodestrucción.

Explotó.

* * *

La luna menguante seguía su camino en la estrellada noche. Las grandes dunas de arena permanecían impasibles al paso del tiempo. Ni una nube surcaba el firmamento. No había viento alguno que alterara la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en aquel inmenso desierto.

Jaehwan abrió con dificultad sus ojos color miel. De uno de sus costados, manaba un reguero de sangre; la explosión había sido de tal calibre como para atravesar su armadura, siendo incluso más intensa y poderosa que la que él previamente había provocado. Con gran esfuerzo, volvió a concentrarse y rápidamente nueva piedra blanca reemplazó a la antigua, dejándola intacta. Se levantó, sólo para encontrarse con el gólem, que le miraba sin ver, le sentía sin oír. Con su forma humanoide, se inclinó hacia atrás y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho.

Sólo veía arena sobre él, más arena, más arena. Batalló, luchó, guerreó contra el gólem, con nefastos resultados. Tyran y Fheit, impasibles, sólo miraban su desafortunada pelea mientras el humo de su anterior compañero se desvanecía poco a poco. Aunque no desfallecía aún, no creía poder aguantar para siempre. Tenía que entregar la noticia. Tenía que avisar. Tenía que…

No supo cuánto tiempo hubo pasado, hasta que ocurrió. Los kilos de arena bajo los que estaba siendo sepultado se levantaron y dejaron de presentar batalla. El golem, erguido, se quedó estático, hasta que, en cuestión de segundos, se derrumbó por completo. Pudiendo respirar a duras penas, se arrastró a varios metros de allí. Fheit parecía estar desconcertado, pero Tyran sólo miraba fijamente un punto en la arena, cerca de donde había muerto Kers. Un único punto.

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En pocos segundos, sólo vio, olió y saboreó sangre. Sólo sangre y destrucción era lo que aquella terrorífica bestia había dejado a su paso.

Y entonces, supo que él era el siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que estoy bastante emocionado de poder publicar esto por primera vez después de tantos años. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo lo mismo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Y como siempre, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias.
> 
> Me podéis encontrar en Twitter en @moonandroses_.


	2. Rhyengard (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Antes del ataque de Starath.

Año 1 a.a.S.*

28 de Rilye.

Una gota de agua transparente cayó de la hoja en la que había estado suspendida e impactó en la frente del niño que dormitaba bajo la copa del árbol. Este se despertó desorientado. Miró hacia arriba, donde el espeso ramaje le impedía ver el cielo y sonrió ante la sensación de calidez que sentía. Estaba llegando el verano. El pequeño bosque donde se encontraba era probablemente el único sitio tranquilo de la ciudad ahora mismo, pero los habitantes de Rhyengard nunca habían sido modestos a la hora de celebrar festividades; y menos si se trataba del último día del año.

—¡Axel! ¡Axel, ¿dónde estás?!

El grito súbito sobresaltó al niño, que salió de su trance, se levantó y se desperezó estirando todos sus músculos. La voz masculina y grave volvió a retumbar en el profundo silencio que se respiraba entre los árboles, y el joven muchacho echó a correr a sabiendas de que si había una tercera vez, el bosque estaría fuera de su alcance por una temporada.

—Ya vooooy —gritó el niño de vuelta, su sonrisa ampliándose cada vez más mientras la figura de quien emanaba la voz iba acercándose.

Un hombre de complexión robusta le miraba correr con unos ojos negros como el carbón, igual que su cabello (aunque Axel le solía recordar que las canas empezaban ya a abundar en su cuero cabelludo). En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, cogió al niño en volandas y lo hizo girar una y otra vez, mientras la risa de éste se tornaba más y más descontrolada. En cuanto lo llevó al suelo otra vez, ambos estaban sin aire y sus pulmones ardían buscando oxígeno.

—¡Papá! —exclamó el niño echándole los brazos al cuello—. No sabía que habías vuelto.

—Acabamos de llegar —respondió sonriendo—. Aunque pensaba que tu madre te había dicho que hoy estaba prohibido venir aquí —le reprendió, mirándole con ojos llenos de amor y ternura, pero tornando su expresión seria.

Axel intentó escabullirse de su mirada sin mucho éxito, y con la mejor cara de arrepentimiento que supo poner, trató de aliviar el peso de su travesura.

—Hoy es mi gran día también, ¿no?

La seriedad desapareció de golpe y su padre soltó una gran carcajada, destensando los músculos. Razón no le faltaba: cumplir siete años no es algo que pasara todos los días, desobedecer un poco estaba dentro de lo legal, ¿no?

—Vamos, ven, seguro que tu madre está a punto de un ataque de nervios —dijo todavía sonriendo mientras se erguía. Le cogió cariñosamente de la mano entonces y se puso a caminar en busca de su esposa.

Axel le miró con admiración mientras andaban, como hacía siempre. Aún llevaba la armadura plateada con motivos negros que representaba a la nación de Rhyengard. El blasón de su región, un martillo gris ceniza con un mango trenzado de color negro y cuatro pétalos azules al final de este, decoraba su capa negra azabache. También portaba su espada favorita en el cinto, la cual había sido forjada por su padre, el abuelo de Axel, según le había explicado alguna vez. Cerca de su nariz aguileña y sus labios finos ya se podían observar algunas arrugas debido a la edad, sin duda propiciadas por su constante sonrisa. Pocas personas en todo el mundo podían decir que habían conocido a un rey más risueño que el que ahora mismo le llevaba de la mano de camino al bullicio de la ciudad. En su corta vida, pocas veces lo había visto frunciendo el ceño por alguna mala noticia.

Pero esa admiración no sólo era cosa suya; Axel sabía que todos los habitantes de su reino que alguna vez lo habían llegado a conocer pensaban igual. Cuando visitaban juntos las minas gélidas al norte, en la cordillera de Brun, había visto como hombres y mujeres dejaban sus quehaceres y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro sólo con verle de pasada.

Poco a poco la ciudad se fue haciendo más y más visible, la conocida silueta de todos los hogares que conformaban el lugar que tan bien conocía y del que estaba seguro de que nadie se aprendería sus atajos y callejuelas mejor que él. Dejando las montañas a su espalda, también el Gran Desierto se agrandaba a medida que caminaban. Nunca le había hecho especial gracia adentrarse allí, sin duda prefería el frío de las minas o la suave brisa que corría por ese bosque cercano a ese vasto e interminable desierto que parecía que no tuviera nada que ofrecer. De hecho, que los niños nacidos allí fueran incapaces de portar las herramientas que contuvieran elkia le parecía algo incomprensible.

Perdido en sus ensoñaciones, no se dio cuenta de que más y más personas empezaban a rodearle, todas portando cajas con comida y, sobre todo, barriles con litros y litros de bebida para esa noche. _Seguro que hoy puedo probar un poco de Nockel,_ pensó con una sonrisa, mientras el gusto a la vez dulce y amargo de la bebida alcohólica le recorría la boca. Aunque el sabor trajo consigo el recuerdo del año anterior, cuando bebió un poco con la esperanza de que su padre no se diera cuenta y el resultado había sido presenciar en primera persona una de esas pocas veces donde su ceño estaba más que simplemente fruncido. No lo repetiría por nada del mundo.

—¡Fred! —su padre exclamó de súbito. Estaban en la parte más septentrional de Rhyengard, donde se acumulaban todas las herrerías y las casas de los trabajadores que iban a diario a las minas. El ambiente, sin embargo, siempre era de lo más alegre y abierto allí. Todo aquel que quisiera adentrarse más allá de la ciudad hacia los pueblos de las cordilleras pasaba por allí, por lo que siempre podía encontrarse gente muy variopinta.

Un hombre de piel morena, fornido y con una barba negra tan frondosa como su larga cabellera, que hablaba con un par de muchachos a los que doblaba la edad, se giró al escuchar su nombre, y una sonrisa de lado a lado se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Lyxen, viejo amigo! —dijo el tal Fred mientras caminaba hacia el rey y el joven príncipe. Repentinamente, se paró en seco, dándose cuenta de que se hallaban en un lugar público, y con un ápice de vergüenza en sus ojos, hincó la rodilla y carraspeó: —Su alteza, perdone mi falta de-

Lyxen soltó una carcajada aún más vigorosa que la de minutos atrás, y cogiéndole por los hombros, rodeó al hombre con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Axel miró la escena confuso. Su padre era alto, pero Fred lo era aún más, y tanto su complexión como sus brazos denotaban que llevaba domando hierro mucho más tiempo del que él llevaba vivo.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Lyxen hizo señas refiriéndose a los dos muchachos que se habían quedado al lado de la forja.

—No me digas que esos son tus hijos.

—Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí, Lyx —respondió Fred a su vez, sin rastro de reproche en sus palabras, simplemente el aprecio de dos amigos que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse.

—Demasiado, me atrevería a decir.

La conversa viró entonces a cosas que no interesaban demasiado a Axel, temas que aún no entendía, anécdotas de momentos en los que él ni había nacido aún y las preguntas obligatorias de adultos sobre salud y familia. Mientras divagaban en asuntos sin demasiada importancia, miró hacia esa parte de la ciudad que tan bien conocía y una forja en particular captó su atención. Un niño de su edad observaba cómo un adulto —probablemente su padre, ya que ambos tenían el cabello dorado como el oro— martilleaba una y otra vez el metal candente. Pequeñas chispas saltaban con cada golpe, y en los ojos azules de aquel niño se reflejaban como si de un lago de agua serena se trataran.

Pronto, como se esperaba de ellas, las chispas empezaron a cambiar de color. Del naranja intenso pasaron al púrpura y rápidamente al azul. Un azul claro cada vez más intenso. Pero no sólo fue eso. El sonido que provocaba el martilleo al repicar contra el metal se había vuelto más suave, incluso melódico, en una cadencia tan armoniosa que apenas parecía que se requiriera un esfuerzo físico tal como el que estaba haciendo el herrero en aquel momento.

Los transeúntes que pasaban por la zona debían ser vecinos de la zona y estar acostumbrados, porque nadie se giró a contemplar aquel milagro y espectáculo de la naturaleza. Pero el niño de cabellos de oro y Axel eran incapaces de apartar la vista de lo que estaba aconteciendo. El olor del metal fundido se transformó en el de un río que baja de un glaciar; en el de un campo virgen; en el de una brisa de verano; en el de una llama cuando la leña empezaba a prender. En su boca podía sentir el placer provocado por una bebida fría después de un largo y caluroso día de verano o el sabor de su pastel favorito, que sólo podía probar una vez al año. Por un momento, incluso pudieron decir que sus corazones se sincronizaron con aquel constante e incesante repicar.

Y en un instante, todo hubo acabado. La elkia había terminado de fundirse y mezclarse con el metal, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo único anormal de la situación era el latido de su corazón, aún revolucionado, como si quisiera escapar de él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro niño, los ojos abiertos como platos, probablemente sintiendo lo mismo que él. Ambos apartaron la vista, avergonzados, aunque ambos tuvieron curiosidad por volver a mirar.

Justo entonces, una palabra conocida en la conversación de su padre y Fred captó su atención de nuevo, y olvidó su hilo de pensamientos.

—¿...visto a Arienne?

—¿La reina? Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie —rio Fred.

—Me dijo que vendría a buscarme a la entrada de la ciudad, pero no ha aparecido nadie. ¿Seguro que no ha pasado por aquí? —miró a Axel, como insinuando que su escapada al bosque había sido la culpable.

—Más que seguro. Burok o Jhen la hubieran visto enseguida, de ser así. Aunque conociendo a su majestad, es muy probable que esté aún ultimando las preparaciones para este pequeño bicho —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Axel expectante.

Ese pequeño bicho no se amedrentaba ante muchas cosas, pero un hombre que le cuadruplicaba en tamaño y con un brazo que parecía que pudiera levantar la montaña más alta de Brun puede que fuera una de ellas. Se escondió detrás de las piernas de su padre entonces, lo que le valió aún más risas de los dos adultos, y una caricia afectuosa en el pelo de su padre.

—Creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos, Fred. Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Lyxen estrechándole la mano con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle todos los sentimientos posibles en ese apretón—. Cuídate.

—Igual tú, Lyx. Y no tardes tanto en volver a venir —le dijo ahora sí mofándose—. Y feliz día, príncipe —dijo dirigiéndose a Axel esta vez, guiñándole un ojo. Este asintió ruborizándose y cogió rápidamente la mano de su padre, que ya se había puesto en marcha. Antes de girarse completamente, sin embargo, miró hacia la forja de antes, donde encontró al niño rubio mirándole aún. Con su padre tirando de él, sólo pudo decir adiós con la mano antes de marcharse.

* * *

Axel y Lyxen encontraron a Arienne en los jardines de la ciudad, y para sorpresa de nadie, hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¡Axel! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —dijo con una voz indiscutiblemente temblorosa debida al alivio y al subsiguiente enfado. Entonces se fijó en quién lo llevaba de la mano, y se dio cuenta enseguida de su olvido—. Querido, estás ya aquí, yo-

—No pasa absolutamente nada —la cortó con una sonrisa afable mientras posaba un beso en sus labios—. Ya he imaginado que estabas buscando al monstruo —dijo sacándole la lengua.

—¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! —exclamó Axel a su vez, retándole con la mirada.

—Mira qué valiente eres ahora que no está Fred. —Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y antes de que pudiera decir nada, empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, provocando un aluvión de risas y quejidos al mismo tiempo.

—A veces no sé quién es el niño pequeño de los dos —resopló Arienne llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de derrota, lo que le valió las cosquillas de ambos a la vez.

La escena doméstica continuó por unos minutos, para exasperación de la persona que se ocupaba del jardín. Intentando recobrar el aliento, Axel se puso en pie y vio a sus padres aún sentados en el suelo riendo juntos, la cabeza de ella en el pecho de él, sus cuerpos unidos de forma tan natural que parecían dos piezas de un intrincado puzzle que estaban destinadas a estar siempre juntas. Los bucles pelirrojos que caían de la cabellera de su madre la hacían parecer aún más joven, y sin duda era a ella a quien el destino había decidido que se parecería. La reina siempre había sido una de las mujeres más hermosas de Rhyengard, con sus rasgos finos, su piel lisa y blanca como si de mármol se tratara, y su figura esbelta que intimidaba a cualquier hombre o mujer que se acercara a hablar con ella. Aún así, lo que más identificaba a su madre era su dulzura. El afecto que ponía en todos sus gestos, todas sus palabras. Igual que la sonrisa de su padre, no había nada que recordara más que su bondad.

Arienne le miró entonces con sus pícaros ojos verdes.

—Hombrecito, que sepas que no me olvido de tu travesura de hoy, ya hablaremos mañana.

Su padre hizo un gesto en señal de rendición, diciéndole con sus ojos que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Ambos se levantaron entonces, y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del jardín. Cientos de flores de todos colores y variedades los acompañaban en el paseo. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Lyxen se paró en seco y maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se me ha olvidado hablar con Koll. Le prometí que hablaría con él justo al volver, parecía bastante urgente.

—¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? Es el último día del año y tu hijo cumple años, seguro que lo entenderá —respondió Arienne intentando convencerle.

—Sé que sería así con cualquier otra persona, pero Koll parecía bastante nervioso, y, bueno… ya le conoces. No se pondría nervioso si no pensara que realmente es importante.

Arienne le miró implorante una última vez antes de rendirse y suspirar. Lyxen sonrió y tiernamente le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vuelvo en nada.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, Axel le estiró del brazo.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Por favor? —sus ojos suplicantes parecían no admitir otra respuesta. Hacía días que no veía a su padre y echaba de menos estar con él a solas.

Lyxen le preguntó a Arianne con la mirada y esta asintió resignada.

—Ve con él, no pasa nada, todos los hombres me abandonan, estoy acostumbrada. Ya me encargaré de todo esto sola —dijo juzgando con la mirada a los que eran sin duda los dos amores de su vida y un atisbo de sonrisa empezó a asomar sus labios—. Vamos, marchaos, que cuanto antes habléis con Koll, antes podré poneros a hacer recados —añadió guiñando un ojo. Dicho esto, se giró y empezó a caminar al paso veloz que le caracterizaba.

A su vez, padre e hijo se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Koll, en la misma entrada de la ciudad. No tardaron mucho en llegar: si no había demasiada gente, se podía hacer el camino en menos de quince minutos. Saludando a viejas caras conocidas que hoy salían para celebrar el día más importante del año y sin mucho más imprevisto, llegaron a las grandes escaleras que anunciaban el comienzo de Rhyengard.

Situada entre montañas, hacía falta subir un largo tramo de escalones para acceder a la ciudad, de otra manera inaccesible. Allí donde acababan se podían encontrar unos cuantos establos, y unos cuantos metros cuadrados para pasturar, pero pronto, sin previo aviso, empezaba el dominio del Gran Desierto. Kilómetros y kilómetros de dunas de arena era lo único que alcanzaba a ver Axel desde lo alto de la escalinata.

Algunos carros estaban detenidos al principio de esta; muchos mercaderes volvían a casa por esa fecha. Los incontables metros de arena contaban con algunos oasis esparcidos por toda su extensión, y los más atrevidos o solitarios se habían aventurado a ir y establecerse en algunos de ellos. No era el hogar con el paisaje y clima más agradecidos del mundo, pero todo viajero debía pasar por ahí si quería reabastecerse y era una buena manera de hacer dinero. No obstante, la ley prohibía estrictamente el nacimiento de cualquier niño en cualquiera de estos pequeños pueblos: un niño nacido sin elkia era casi considerado una maldición.

Axel comenzó a bajar la larga escalera sin dilación, la cual iba virando lentamente hacia la derecha hasta llegar al final, y su padre le siguió. Todos los viajeros que pasaban saludaban a Lyxen sin excepción. Daba igual cuántos años hiciera que alguien se había marchado de Rhyengard, todo el mundo conocía a los Reinharrt. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban gobernando su nación durante siglos.

No tardaron en llegar al final y encontrarse con Koll, un viejo amigo de la familia que Axel sólo recordaba haciendo competiciones de bebida con su padre u ocupándose de los caballos. Aquel era su trabajo, de hecho, ya que estaba al mando de todos los establos de la entrada a la ciudad. Koll no era tan alto como su padre, pero su complexión también era musculosa y un gran bigote castaño oscuro era el único pelo que tenía; ningún cabello coronaba su cabeza.

—Koll, perdona, se me olvidó visitarte antes y he vuelto lo más rápido posible. ¿Cuál era aquel asunto tan importante del que tenías que hablarme?

—Su altez- —ante la mirada de reproche de Lyxen, se corrigió— Lyx. Qué bien que has venido. La verdad es que hace días que hay algo que no me deja dormir. El desierto…

Axel se aburrió rápidamente de su conversa y se acercó a los establos. Algunos caballos dormían, otros bebían agua, y los que estaban con las yeguas hacían algo que Axel desconocía, pero que le pareció entre asqueroso y fascinante. Aquel pequeño rincón de la naturaleza que ganaba sobre el descomunal desierto adyacente no era muy grande, en realidad, pero albergaba una gran cantidad de caballos. Aunque sólo bajaba allí cuando su padre volvía de alguno de sus viajes, no le había sido difícil encariñarse de ellos. A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que tenía un claro favorito. Acercándose a uno de los caballos que estaba bebiendo, totalmente negro excepto por su morro salpicado de manchas blancas y su también blanco pelaje, acarició su costado. —¿Cómo estás, Estrey? —El caballo le miró expectante, curioso, dejándose acariciar—. Buen chico. 

Mientras jugaba con él, el príncipe notó que la arena a su alrededor había saltado un poco, como si alguien hubiera dado un golpe. Extrañado, volvió a mirar, y la arena volvió a moverse. Pum. Estrey, a su lado, miró hacia el desierto y relinchó. Axel no supo qué quiso decir con eso. Pum. La arena hizo otro leve salto y los caballos dentro de los establos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Pum. Axel vio como no solo la arena que le rodeaba si no la del desierto unos metros delante de él también parecía moverse, pero no sabía si había sido un efecto óptico, así que empezó a acercarse. Pum. Estrey empezó a alejarse de Axel por más que este le gritara que volviera, atemorizado. Pum. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que la arena se estaba moviendo. Ésta caía de las dunas como si de una cascada se tratase. Pum. Miró hacia atrás y vio que su padre y Koll habían dejado de hablar y ambos miraban en su dirección.

Pum.

Axel salió disparado hacia atrás y se golpeó la espalda contra el suelo, lo que le hizo aullar de dolor. En unos segundos tuvo a su padre a su lado gritando su nombre, pero el dolor le impedía reconocer bien los sonidos, los chillidos de terror ocasionados por todos los viajeros que se hallaban cerca. Cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, prefirió haberlos mantenido siempre cerrados. La visión que se cernía ante él era probablemente la más terrorífica que había visto nunca. Y por la cara que puso su padre, parecía que él también.

Una serpiente más alta que las montañas de su alrededor acababa de emerger de entre la arena, sus escamas de color verde escarlata relucían a la luz del sol. Dos grandes colmillos más grandes que Estrey cada uno salían de su boca, y desde allí abajo no podían distinguir dónde acababa su cuerpo.

—¡Axel! ¡Axel, escúchame! —su padre le cogió de los hombros y el niño volvió en sí—. ¿Puedes andar? —El niño asintió ligeramente, sus músculos agarrotados por el temor que sentía—. Necesito que te marches inmediatamente de aquí. ¿Entendido? —Lyxen pronunció cada palabra claramente, haciendo frases cortas y asegurándose de que le seguía. No era la primera vez que necesitaba actuar así.

Axel volvió a asentir y se puso poco a poco en pie aun el dolor, sus ojos sin poderse apartar de la serpiente, la cual se mantenía estática, como si fuera una estatua que hubiera aparecido de la nada. Lyxen empezó a retroceder de espaldas poco a poco con la mano en el mango de su espada y Axel pegado a su cintura. Eran las dos personas más cercanas al monstruo y éste los miraba indiferente. Los viajeros con pocas pertenencias corrían por las escaleras sin pararse a mirar atrás, mientras que los que llevaban carros de mercancías se apresuraban a sacar todo lo necesario antes de marcharse. No había ni rastro de Koll.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, fueron retrocediendo, sin dejar de mirarla, sin detenerse. Axel movía su cuerpo por inercia, incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera en mantenerse al lado de su padre, y sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la escalera.

Fue cuando Axel puso el pie en el primer escalón que la escena cambió.

En un solo segundo, la serpiente se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, su padre ya había desenfundado la espada y golpeó uno de sus colmillos, provocando una pequeña onda expansiva. La hoja azul celeste brillaba bajo los rayos de luz solares, haciéndola parecer incandescente. La serpiente volvió a embestir y el rey volvió a blandir el arma contra ella, esta vez haciéndole retroceder hasta casi tocar la pared de roca de la montaña. Axel seguía allí al pie de la escalinata, su cuerpo estático como si sus pies estuvieran enraizados al suelo. La serpiente retrocedió de nuevo, lo que sólo parecía indicar que el siguiente ataque era inminente. Lyxen se dio cuenta de que su hijo todavía seguía allí, y sin perder de vista ni un segundo a la serpiente, sólo pudo gritar una palabra.

—¡CORRE!

Quizá fue la expresión en la cara de su padre, una mezcla de preocupación, miedo, furia y adrenalina, la que le hizo moverse otra vez. Quizá fue el rugido de sus palabras. O quizá la fuerza de la siguiente embestida, pero Axel comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron. Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por su rostro, emborronando su visión, pero no dejó de correr, y subir, escalón tras escalón. Un ruido estruendoso le hizo mirar atrás una vez, viendo como una roca acababa de desprenderse de lo alto de la montaña y había impactado cerca de donde la intensa batalla estaba teniendo lugar.

Su padre se movía como si de un bailarín se tratara, devolviendo cada embestida con su espada, grácilmente dando cada estocada, pero en la serpiente no parecía quedar ningún rasguño, ningún indicio de que estuviera haciéndole daño. Sin embargo, esta pareció molesta, ya que siseó ruidosamente, e inesperadamente, de su boca salió un gas púrpura que pilló por sorpresa a Lyxen. Intentó esquivarlo rodando hacia un lado e incorporándose rápidamente, pero inhalando un poco en el proceso.

Para la consternación de Axel, su padre dejó de moverse. Como si ahora fuera él la estatua, blandía su espada en alto, pero estaba completamente estático. La serpiente empezó a acercarse lentamente a él, siseando, serpenteando, tomándose su tiempo para saborear el placer que significaba cazar a una presa. De los labios de Axel no salió nada más que un débil “Papá”, sus sollozos apenas dejándole respirar. La serpiente se alzó al lado de Lyxen, abrió la boca enseñando sus blancos colmillos y atacó.

Antes de ver cómo finalizaba la escena, alguien le tapó los ojos y le cogió con un solo brazo, alguien con una complexión parecida a un hombre que habían visto hacía poco, pero su mente era incapaz de pensar en nada más que en su padre paralizado. Parecían haber llegado a lo alto de la escalinata y decenas de personas chillaban, se empujaban, se tropezaban unas encima de otras, se apresuraban a cerrar las puertas de la ciudad… Pero… Pero su padre aún no estaba allí, ¿no? No podían cerrar las puertas, no hasta que su padre no entrara, ¿no? Él era el rey, no iban a dejarlo fuera. No hasta que volviera triunfante con la cabeza de la serpiente en su mano. No hasta que él lo viera otra vez, y le sonriera, y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. No hasta que él pudiera abrazarlo. No hasta que todo fuera igual a como había sido siempre.

Debía haber estado chillando histérico, porque todo el mundo le estaba mirando y una voz lejana parecía gritar su nombre.

—...xel! ¡Axel! ¡AXEL! —sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Koll le miraba afligido. Él le devolvió la mirada sin entender nada, su mente gritando por qué nadie de las personas que estaba allí hacía nada, salía a ayudar a su padre. Por qué nadie iba a defender a su rey—. Axel… lo siento.

Su mente estalló en mil pedazos y sólo quedó un oscuro silencio.

Dejó de ver, dejó de sentir, dejó incluso de llorar.

Dentro de él no quedaba absolutamente nada, sólo un inmenso y profundo vacío.

Miró al cielo por última vez antes de desmayarse.

Era su cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Intentaré publicar más de manera regular —si mi procrastinación me lo permite—, estoy muy emocionado por seguir escribiendo. En el siguiente capítulo volvemos a cambiar de protagonista, ojalá os guste lo que tengo preparado. Y como siempre, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	3. Información adicional (I)

Un año se compone de ocho meses de 28 días. Se pueden observar cuatro estaciones diferenciadas, comenzando el año en la más calurosa.

Verano:

—Lin.

—Linye.

Otoño:

—Tim.

—Timye.

Invierno:

—Nir.

—Nirye.

Primavera:

—Ril.

—Rilye.


	4. Teckras (I)

Año 31 d.a.S.

19 de Ril.

Fheit se incorporó sobresaltado.

El gorjeo de los pájaros se colaba a través de la pequeña rendija que habían dejado en la ventana, al igual que los tímidos rayos de sol que anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día. El sudor recorría su cuerpo y su corazón batía a un ritmo frenético. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, y se mantuvo en esa posición durante unos instantes.

_Esa jodida pesadilla otra vez._

La piel de sus pálidos pero esbeltos brazos se erizaron sólo de pensarlo. Aún le parecía oler la sangre que cubría todo su cuerpo, el sonido de armas chocando unas con otras, mientras un niño miraba desde la orilla de un caudaloso río. Entonces un hombre, ese hombre, le miraba, y él sabía, sabía lo que iba a pasar y-

Alguien se removió a su lado entonces, girándose de espaldas a la luz. Fheit sonrió y volvió a estirarse, entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas debajo de su cabeza. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, aunque parecía que sí su cuerpo: las agujetas le recorrían los músculos de arriba a abajo. Aunque ¿a quién no le gustaba ser salvaje, de vez en cuando?

Aún con esa sonrisa maliciosa que le caracterizaba, se incorporó y esta vez sí, salió de la cama, completamente desnudo. La tenue oscuridad que le envolvía hacía difícil ver dónde había dejado su ropa en aquella desconocida habitación. Al lado de la cama había un gran escritorio que daba a la pared donde se encontraba la ventana. En el pequeño espacio que eso dejaba, había ropa tirada a diestro y siniestro, como si vivieran cien personas allí, y no sólo una, según había presumido su cita la noche anterior.

Con dificultad, encontró su ropa interior, sus pantalones negros rotos y su camisa blanca sin mangas. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, se vistió y salió del habitáculo sin decir nada. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, se miró en el espejo que adornaba la entrada: su pelo rubio estaba enmarañado, pero aún así le daba un aire atractivo y sus jaspeados ojos verdes parecían cansados, pero sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y cerró la puerta.

La brisa matinal no tardó en encontrarle y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era fría todavía a pesar de estar ya en primavera, pero no le molestaba en absoluto; el calor propio de Teckras le ponía enfermo. Debía de encontrarse en el distrito de Marein, en el centro de la ciudad, porque allá donde mirara podía ver oficiales del estado, soldados y nobles que se paseaban de un lado a otro.

—No me digas que era un soldado… —murmuró Fheit para sus adentros. La situación le parecía cómica y exasperante a la vez, no podía esperar a que Catherin y Els se lo recordaran durante los próximos cinco años. Puso los ojos en blanco compadeciéndose de su destino, y puso camino hacia el sur, rumbo al distrito de Neir, donde se encontraba su casa.

A medida que andaba, los militares se reemplazaban por borrachos, las tiendas de armas y armaduras por bares y tugurios y los elegantes monumentos por hombres y mujeres de compañía. _Hogar, dulce hogar,_ pensó divertido, sabiendo que el sitio donde había crecido era considerado uno de los peores lugares de toda la nación. Y no sólo de Teckras, de todo el reino.

La decadencia era aún más evidente cuando se comparaba con la prosperidad de otras zonas de la ciudad, los tejados derruidos, las calles sucias y polvorientas, y el olor intenso a alcohol barato, humo y vómitos que se extendía por todo el distrito. No obstante, quizá por la añoranza o quizá porque su mente hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser comprensible, estaba contento por estar de vuelta allí. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara, todo seguía igual cada vez que volvía. Era un ancla sucia y oxidada, pero lo suficientemente robusta para mantenerle siempre en el mismo sitio. Era de las pocas cosas en su vida que mantenían cierta estabilidad.

Pensándolo bien, sin embargo, no sólo era su distrito. Tanto la ciudad de Teckras, como todo el reino meridional, tenían un aura muy distinta a cualquier otro país circundante. Sin duda el avance tecnológico que había sufrido el reino tenía algo que ver. Siempre había sido la región más pobre en elkia de Fyen, así que no había sido de extrañar que sus habitantes se lanzaran a la busca de todo tipo de experimentos y objetos que les permitiera salvar la distancia con las otras naciones. Si algo sabían hacer en Teckras, era luchar.

Había otros que afirmaban que esa aura se debía al libertinaje; él lo atribuía a la libertad. Por muchos defectos que tuviera su nación, allí daba igual quién fueras, cuál era tu pasado, qué crímenes habías cometido, qué líquidos consumías y quién calentaba tu cama por las noches. O quiénes. Y ésa era una sensación que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar por nada en el mundo.

Después de media hora caminando y de vagar por el entramado de calles de Neir, reconoció su destino. En el viejo cartel encima de aquel establecimiento parecía leerse “Rumores”, pero estaba tan decrépito que sólo la erre y la ese eran realmente visibles. Estaba situado en medio de una callejuela oscura y no demasiado acogedora. Fheit siempre había pensado que su localización había sido probablemente la ruina del negocio desde el principio.

Abrió la puerta antaño carmesí —ahora una mezcla entre rojo desteñido y el verde característico del moho— y entró al bar donde se encontraban sus compañeras. Una habitación con tres mesas repartidas por el espacio y con sólo dos sillas para sentarse eran lo más interesante de aquel cuchitril. A su derecha, empezaba la barra, llena de copas y botellas de alcohol, tras la cual se encontraba una chica joven de estatura media, con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba casi hasta la parte inferior de la espalda.

—Llegas media hora tarde, es un récord de puntualidad —sonrió la chica sin dejar de mirar la copa que estaba secando con un paño.

—Buenos días a ti también, Cat —suspiró Fheit pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Es un hito histórico. Fheit bendiciéndonos con su presencia y… espera… ¿sin llegar dos horas tarde, además? Abre el Breond ya, Cat, esto hay que celebrarlo.

El susodicho localizó la persona de la que provenía la segunda voz y encontró sentada en una de las sillas a otra chica de la misma edad, ésta con el cabello caoba recogido en un moño y con la cara llena de pecas. Avanzó hasta estar a su lado, cogió la otra única silla disponible y la acercó para sentarse justo en frente de ella.

—La puntualidad se fue con tu gracia, Els, pero yo también me alegro de verte —sonrió Fheit mostrando todos los dientes, como hacía siempre que quería molestar a alguien. Els rio a su vez, incapaz de seguir con la broma.

—Da igual el tiempo que pase, tus constantes burlas nunca cesan —dijo, poniéndose una mano en el corazón, como si la hubiera alcanzado una flecha letal.

—Y tú siempre estás igual de dramática —rio Fheit, sinceramente esta vez—. Ahora de verdad, ¿cómo ha ido el negocio estos dos meses que yo no he estado?

—Se me hace difícil pensar que no te estás mofando de nosotras otra vez si nos preguntas eso —dijo Catherin desde la puerta del establecimiento, señalando vigorosamente a todas las mesas vacías. Los tres rieron y las carcajadas inundaron la habitación. Ninguno de los tres podía decir verdaderamente que no habían echado de menos este tipo de momentos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado? —preguntó Els cuando recobraron la compostura. Las pecas que adornaban su cara le daban un aire infantil, pero sus cejas se curvaron de una manera muy poco sutil y que daban a entender algo poco apto para menores.

—¿Cómo lo s…? —Fheit dirigió su mirada al punto donde enfocaba la vista de Els, una marca rojiza en su cuello, y maldijo en voz alta—. _Rajt._ Odio que dejen marca.

Catherin se acercó entonces para ver a lo que se referían, y en cuanto lo vio, empezó a silbar, generando aún más carcajadas en la otra muchacha. Mientras se reían de él, no obstante, él se fijó en cómo la mano de Catherin se posaba en el hombro de Els de forma natural, cómo ambas buscaban el contacto de la otra, intentando que ni siquiera ellas mismas se dieran cuenta. Fheit no había experimentado mucho amor en su vida, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era el deseo. Y no le cabía duda que lo que había en los ojos de Els era algo más que simplemente amistad. _Afortunadas bastardas,_ sonrió para sus adentros.

Antes de que pudieran sacarle más información de la noche anterior, sin embargo, un anciano, enjuto y de pequeña estatura, con un abrigo negro cubriéndole completamente y un sombrero del mismo color, abrió la puerta. Fheit cambió la expresión de repente, sus ojos verdes dejaron de destilar alegría y sólo frialdad se reflejaba en ellos, como era costumbre. Catherin dejó sus quehaceres sin inmutarse y se fue a buscar algo detrás de la barra. Els suspiró y le cedió su silla al hombre que se acercaba poco a poco, con la ayuda de un bastón.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, Orn —dijo Fheit en un tono mordaz, mientras éste se acomodaba en su asiento y apoyaba el bastón en la mesa.

—Déjate de ironías, Fheit. No tengo tiempo para chiquilladas. —Su voz sonaba áspera, rota, rasgada, recordando los estragos que causaba la edad—. Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Cat se acercó de nuevo, portando una copa con un líquido dorado y la dejó en la mesa. _Así que al final sí que han sacado el Breond,_ pensó sardónicamente. Fheit la miró, y Cat le hizo un gesto que sólo él pudo ver. _Compórtate._ Sabía que era eso lo que significaba su mirada, pero la frustración que subía por su garganta no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil. Había vuelto de su anterior misión un día antes, no podían estar haciéndole esto. Estaba harto.

—Volví ayer de cumplir la misión que me encomendasteis —respondió el rubio joven de manera calmada, sin dejar entrever el huracán de emociones que estaban sucediéndose en su interior.

El anciano no respondió. Cogió la copa con sus manos temblorosas y la acercó a su boca para saborear el brebaje. El tenso silencio se fue volviendo más y más incómodo. Todas las acciones de Orn parecían estar llenas de parsimonia, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Su cara estaba llena de arrugas y cortes, y llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, resaltando aún más la negrura del derecho. Els quiso decir algo, pero Cat la fulminó con la mirada, y ambas se fueron detrás de la barra, dejando tras de sí un silencio aún más pesado, aún más profundo.

—He dicho: volví ayer de cumplir la misión que me encomendasteis. —Fheit pronunció cada palabra lentamente, llenándola de una frialdad que helaría cualquier volcán, sin dejarse amedrentar. Había roto el silencio, pero Orn no pareció inmutarse, sólo disfrutaba de su copa. Daba un trago, mantenía el líquido en su boca unos segundos, y lo tragaba. Repitió el proceso de manera vil y exasperadamente lenta más veces de las que Fheit pudo contar. Parecía que habían pasado siglos hasta que depositó la copa de nuevo en la mesa, y mirando al joven por primera vez a los ojos, pronunció una sola palabra:

—¿Y?

El semblante de Fheit se mantuvo impasible hasta que una sonrisa irónica se asomó a sus labios.

—¿Quién?

El anciano rebuscó paulatinamente su abrigo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño sobre negro con los bordes rojos, los colores de Teckras. En el reverso se podía ver el distintivo blasón de la nación: un halcón negro alzando el vuelo con llamas rojas en sus alas, y a sus pies, una orla de flores adornada con cuatro pétalos azules. Tras dejarlo sobre la mesa, cogió el bastón, se levantó de la silla con la ayuda de Els, que se había vuelto a acercar al ver que se iba, y haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento por la copa con el sombrero, se marchó lentamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, las dos chicas dejaron salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, aliviadas, hasta que escucharon un enorme estruendo. La mesa en la que habían estado hablando hacía apenas un par de segundos estaba rota y totalmente astillada. El puño de Fheit estaba sangrando, pero su expresión era la de un volcán helado: su frialdad podía congelarte hasta la muerte, pero si se le hacía estallar, lo que se encontraba debajo era aún peor.

—Pagaré los desperfectos, no os preocupéis. —El tono de su voz era cristalino, tranquilo, pero ambas sabían que la sonrisa de su rostro sólo escondía una ira capaz de aniquilar una nación entera.

—Fheit, yo… —empezó Cat.

—No hace falta. Sé que no es culpa vuestra. Aunque aún a día de hoy me pregunto por qué aceptasteis trabajar con asesinos a sueldo —dijo Fheit, aunque tanto su mirada como su mente estaban fijadas en el colorido sobre que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

—No podíamos con tanta clientela —dijo Els con un deje irónico en su voz, aunque más que divertirle, parecía que sólo le provocaba tristeza—. El negocio no se iba a sustentar solo. Ni nosotras.

—Pero hay trabajos mucho más dignos y-

Viendo sus expresiones supo que no hizo falta acabar la frase. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se acababa involucrado con ese tipo de gente y lo difícil que era salir de ahí. Una gesta más bien imposible.

—Así que era verdad que teníais Breond, ya podríais haberlo abierto para mí —cambió de tema el joven mientras se guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo. Su mirada volvía a estar serena, como si no hiciera dos minutos que hubiera partido una mesa de un solo golpe—. Es una de las bebidas más caras del continente al producirse solamente en unos pocos poblados de aquí, y obtener una botella requiere arduos esfuerzos. No me digáis que esto significa que yo no me la merezco.

Catherin y Els se miraron entonces, entendiendo lo que éste quería conseguir con su comentario. Seguir con la conversación anterior no los iba a llevar a ningún lado.

—Quizá si llegas sólo quince minutos tarde la próxima vez, nos lo pensemos —le contestó Els yendo a buscar la escoba. Mientras lo decía, se giró y le sacó la lengua.

Fheit rio mientras Catherin cogía un trozo de venda antiséptica del botiquín que tenía debajo de la barra y empezó a curar su herida. Sabía que estaba esquivando su mirada porque se sentía culpable, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer; ambos lo sabían. Cuando acabó de vendarle, Fheit la miró fijamente hasta que no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la mirada, y éste le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Estaré bien. Es sólo una misión más.

Cat asintió débilmente, y se giró para empezar a guardar las cosas y recoger el desastre que había causado. Fheit se giró a su vez hacia la puerta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y notando la textura rugosa del sobre con los dedos. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Els habló:

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Levantó la mano en señal de aceptación sin darse la vuelta, y salió del local. Siempre había odiado las despedidas, pero cada vez se volvían más y más insoportables. Esa podría ser la última vez que le vieran, y ambas partes eran conscientes de ello cada vez que cruzaba la puerta.

Miró hacia ambos lados de aquella callejuela para comprobar si Orn seguía allí, pero no encontró más que a un borracho tirado en el suelo y a una pareja besándose. O comiéndose, sería más acertado. Salió de esa calle rápidamente y dio varias vueltas para perder a cualquier persona que lo pudiera estar siguiendo. No había nadie a su alrededor. Cogió el sobre y lo abrió, sacando una hoja con los bordes quemados, y una sola palabra en el centro.

El nombre de su próxima víctima.

_Tyran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y cumpliendo con lo prometido, cambiamos de protagonista, lugar y año. La cronología será especialmente importante durante toda la historia... tendréis que prestar atención ;)
> 
> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	5. Kyu'hye (I)

Año 27 d.a.S.

24 de Tim.

El calor era insufrible. Estaban en pleno otoño, pero las temperaturas no cesaban de aumentar. Los rayos de sol brillaban alegres y abrasadores, alargando la vida del comercio estival, que anunciaba su presencia a cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Incluso Jaehwan, lejos del tumulto de la muchedumbre, podía escuchar los gritos de comerciantes y clientes, intentando vender el género al mejor postor.

Kyu’hye solía ser mucho más tranquila el resto del año, pensó mientras miraba distraído al jardín que se observaba desde la ventana. Verano era la época en la cual la ciudad —y, por ende, toda la nación— era más accesible: el río Junn los separaba del resto del país. Era el río más caudaloso de Fyen, y sólo era posible entrar desde el Gran Puente de Tesel cuando el nivel del agua era bajo y poco profundo, lo que permitía a los mercaderes de cualquier lugar transportar el género de forma segura y venderla en la rica ciudad. El resto del año, sin embargo, no se podía ver ni rastro del aluvión de culturas que visitaban Kyu’hye durante la época veraniega: sólo los nacidos allí podían ir y venir a su antojo.

Jaehwan miró la pequeña cicatriz en la yema de su dedo índice, símbolo único e inconfundible que lo reconocía como kyuhyense. Sin esa marca, no se podía cruzar el portal, según le había contado su padre unos años atrás. No es como si él hubiera salido alguna vez de allí, realmente. Celes y él lo habían intentado unos meses atrás, pero los guardias los llevaron de vuelta al templo antes de llegar allí. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en la anécdota, observando cómo la brisa balanceaba las hojas de los árboles, como si estuvieran bailando a su compás. Todo el jardín estaba lleno de vegetación y plantas de todo tipo, pero los grandes árboles de madera roja eran su sello y orgullo. En su copa, las ramas crecían largas y fuertes, a diferencia del más bien corto tronco del que brotaban. Hojas ocres, rosas y carmesíes nacían de éstas, dando al jardín un toque permanentemente otoñal. Hacía ya cuatro años que había visto por primera vez los árboles sagrados, pero nunca se cansaba de contemplarlos. Aunque el verde germinara por doquier, aquel conjunto de rosas y rojos intimidaban hasta a la más bella flor.

Cuatro años. Hacía ya cuatro años que había llegado allí…

* * *

Año 23 d.a.S.

2 de Tim.

—…no le hemos dicho nada.

La voz temblorosa de su madre sorprendió al niño que estaba pasando cerca de la puerta de la cual se había originado la voz. Quitándose las zapatillas y limpiándose un poco el barro de las rodillas, se acercó poco a poco a escuchar.

—Es normal, lo entendemos. Es difícil separarse de un hijo y más aún decírselo. No pasa nada, lo habéis hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

El niño se quedó perplejo. La voz masculina que acababa de escuchar no le sonaba de nada, pero tenía un timbre profundo que le pareció extrañamente calmante. ¿A qué se referían con separarse?

—Jaehwan es un caso excepcional —dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina, pero también con un tono tranquilizador. El niño pegó un respingo al escuchar su nombre, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta—. Como se les comunicó en el momento de su nacimiento, menos del 3% de la población tiene el privilegio de nacer con tres lunares. Ahora que su décimo aniversario está próximo, es menester educarlo bajo los escritos de Tesel para que pueda alcanzar así su máximo potencial.

—Lo sabemos, estábamos preparados para este día… Pero nunca imaginamos que llegara tan rápido, ¿saben? —la voz de su padre sonaba resignada, pero no infeliz—. Le hemos enseñado todo lo necesario sobre la historia de Kyu’hye, pero nunca le hemos hablado de… él. No queríamos ocultarlo, pero tampoco sabíamos cómo explicarle que íbamos a tener que despedirnos tan pronto.

—Podrán visitar ocasionalmente a su hijo mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de su educación seglar, pero las reglas exigen que su lugar de residencia permanente sea en el templo de su elección. Las festividades dependerán de la normativa que cada-

—¿P-Papá? —Las palabras apenas surgieron de la boca del muchachito que acababa de entrar en la habitación mientras lágrimas y lágrimas caían desconsoladamente por sus mejillas. Todos los presentes, seis adultos entre los que estaban su padre y su madre, se giraron hacia él.

—Jaehwan, cariño, estabas aquí. —Su padre fue corriendo a abrazarle mientras su madre sacó instantáneamente un pañuelo del bolsillo del delantal que llevaba puesto y se puso a quitarle las manchas de barro de la cara. El niño miró a su padre afligido.

—Papá, ¿vais a venderme porque he roto la copa favorita de mamá?

Sus padres se miraron perplejos tras escuchar su pregunta, y mirando a los cuatro adultos que se hallaban de pie en el otro lado de la habitación, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Su padre, riendo ligeramente y rascándose su poco poblada cabellera, le abrazó y le dio un beso en sus húmedas mejillas.

—Claro que no, cariño. Claro que no.

Mientras la escena familiar tenía lugar, uno de los adultos se acercó y se arrodilló delante de ellos.

—Dejadme que me presente como es debido. Yo soy el sacerdote del templo del Caballero de la Luna Menguante. ¿Sabes cómo se llama ese Caballero? —Los ojos de Jaehwan brillaron al escuchar mencionar ese título, y asintió ligeramente.

—Althein. —Las lágrimas ya habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos y el hombre que estaba en cuclillas en frente suyo había captado su atención. Tenía el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta, y sus facciones eran amables, con ambos, sus ojos rasgados y sus labios finos, sonriendo.

—Así es. Althein es mi nombre también, ya que los sacerdotes damos el nuestro y adoptamos el del dios del templo en el que servimos. ¿Recuerdas cuál es la historia de estos dioses, Jaehwan? —preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

El niño miró a sus padres y éstos le asintieron, dándole el valor necesario para responder. Y como si fuera una grabación de algo que había estudiado cientos de veces, respondió.

—La historia cuenta que hace miles de años, cuatro humanos pisaron Kyu’hye por primera vez. Los escritos dicen que fue gracias a ellos que esta tierra empezó a poblarse, siendo todo kyuhyense descendiente suyo. Aún a día de hoy salvaguardan la nación y mantienen el flujo de elkia en movimiento, por lo cual somos la región con más usuarios compatibles con ella. Este tetrateísmo se ha denominado Tesel, y cuatro templos dedicados a ellos se erigieron hace cientos de años. Ellos son Althein, el Caballero de la Luna Menguante, Thiara, la Bruja de la Luna Nueva, Thalos, el Bardo de la Luna Creciente y Meithas, la Guerrera de la Luna Llena.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, y el niño tragó saliva, nervioso después de su monólogo. Althein le miró con una expresión neutra e infranqueable ahora, sus ojos dorados como el oro penetrando los del niño. Sin previo aviso, se incorporó y se puso a aplaudir con una gran sonrisa.

—Esto ha sido de las cosas más impresionantes que he presenciado jamás.

Los tres adultos que estaban detrás de él también se acercaron, todos sonriendo y aplaudiendo. El niño se quedó perplejo y miró a sus padres que estaban suspirando aliviados. Ambos se acercaron a él entonces y le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Su madre no pudo contener su emoción y empezó a besuquearle la mejilla, para el bochorno de Jaehwan, que no pudo más que ruborizarse y mirarse los pies. Su padre hizo un gesto con los ojos a su esposa y ésta se ruborizó aún más que su hijo al darse cuenta de que seguía estando en presencia de los cuatro mayores representantes de su país. Se levantó rápidamente, quitándose el polvo del delantal y secándose las mejillas de lágrimas.

—No, no, por favor, no os cohibáis —dijo uno de los sacerdotes que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

Jaehwan levantó la vista para, ahora sí, observar bien a las cuatro personas que tenía delante. Era una vista majestuosa: Althein estaba a la izquierda, ahora de pie, y su porte era regio y firme, además de ser el más alto de los cuatro. A su lado, por orden, se encontraban una hermosa mujer con el cabello dorado y de estatura baja, con facciones refinadas y bellos ojos verdes, y otra mujer casi igual de alta que Althein, con el pelo rojo y los ojos azules como un océano, y por el aspecto de su cuerpo, muy atlética. El que había hablado se encontraba un poco más adelante que ellos: su pelo también era dorado y sus rasgos eran similares a los de la primera mujer, pero sus ojos eran negros como el tizón y su complexión era esbelta, aunque no era tan alto como Althein o la mujer pelirroja.

Los cuatro portaban hábitos de un blanco impoluto con pequeñas marcas doradas y con el escudo de su nación grabado: una luna menguante de un blanco níveo que abrazaba a un árbol dorado, coronado por cuatro pétalos azules. Todos emanaban un aura que no supo identificar, aunque por el rostro de su padre, parecía merecer profundo respeto.

—Ha sido un discurso excelente, Jaehwan, por lo que has debido tener excelentes maestros —el segundo hombre habló de nuevo guiñándole un ojo al niño. Su voz no era tan profunda como la de Althein, pero tenía un extraño toque musical que embelesaba—. Yo soy Thalos, el sacerdote del Bardo de la Luna Creciente. Es un placer conocerte.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera asentir, la mujer rubia habló con una voz dulce y apacible.

—Yo soy Thiara, pequeño, la sacerdotisa de la Bruja de la Luna Nueva.

—Y yo soy Meithas, la sacerdotisa de la Guerrera de la Luna Llena. —Jaehwan reconoció su voz tranquilizadora, pero solemne. Esa mujer pelirroja era quien estaba hablando antes de que él entrase—. Es un honor encontrarnos frente a un _elkning._

—¿Elk… ning? —pronunció lentamente Jaehwan, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Así es, pequeño Jaehwan —asintió Thiara—. Estoy segura de que los lunares de tu pecho nunca te han pasado desapercibidos. —Cuando hubo dicho esto, Althein asintió dirigiéndose a su padre, y éste se acercó de nuevo a él—. Levanta los brazos, cariño.

Jaehwan hizo como le pidió su padre mientras él le quitaba la camiseta sucia del barro con el que había estado jugando hasta hacía unos pocos minutos. Justo encima de su corazón se podía encontrar a lo que Thiara se refería. Sus padres siempre los habían llamado lunares también, pero realmente eran unas marcas azules en la piel en forma de media luna, que como atraídas por una fuerza invisible, se curvaban con los extremos hacia fuera y se distribuían como si quisieran formar un cuadrado. Él tenía tres adornando su cuerpo, con sólo uno de los lados sin completar.

—Esos lunares, joven, son la prueba de que somos compatibles con la energía que fluye por cada rincón de Fyen. La energía que lleva existiendo desde la creación de este planeta. Y nosotros, en Kyu’hye, gracias a nuestros cuatro antepasados, hemos nacido con el don de moldearla a nuestro antojo. Desde encender una llama hasta hablar con el viento para provocar tornados, todo ese poder reside en nosotros. Reside en ti —dijo Meithas mientras posaba su dedo índice en el corazón del pequeño, haciendo que las tres marcas se iluminaran.

—Aunque todos tenemos esas marcas, la fuerza y la cantidad de estas varía de individuo a individuo —añadió Althein entonces, mirándole fijamente—. El 70% de la población nace con sólo una, débil, permitiendo un uso leve de la elkia. Son los llamados elkless.

—Un 27%, los elkmys, nace con dos lunares, lo cual incrementa en uno sus oportunidades de utilizar esta energía, así como su intensidad —dijo Thiara con voz dulce.

—Y tú perteneces al reducido y privilegiado grupo poseedor de tres lunares —subrayó Thalos, mirándole divertido—. Tú, jovenzuelo, perteneces a ese menos del 3% denominados elknings.

—¿Entiendes lo que eso significa, joven? —le preguntó Meithas.

Jaehwan negó con la cabeza, confuso, mientras las marcas brillaban en su pequeño pecho.

—Eso significa que puedes hacer tres usos en un solo día de la energía que te rodea. Eso significa que tus marcas son más poderosas que las del 97% de la población. Eso significa —repitió, retirando su dedo y apagándose el fulgor azulado— que estás capacitado para formar parte de uno los cuatro templos que conforman Kyu’hye.

Jaehwan se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a los cuatro sacerdotes que ahora, justo en frente suyo, parecían mucho más altos e intimidantes. Althein, dándose cuenta de esto, volvió a agacharse hasta estar a su nivel.

—Sé que es mucha información de golpe, Jaehwan, pero no por ello menos cierta. Ese don vive en ti.

El niño tragó saliva y abrió la boca por primera vez en lo que le habían parecido siglos.

—¿Y las cuatro marcas?

Althein le miró sorprendido.

—Desde luego no esperaba que esa fuera a ser tu primera pregunta. La verdad es que los informes de tu inteligencia no te hacen justicia —le dijo sonriendo de nuevo—. Los portadores de cuatro marcas son incluso más raros que los elknings. Menos de un 0’1% de los kyuhyenses nace con ese privilegio. Aunque, siendo tan observador, ¿no podrías responder tu propia pregunta?

Jaehwan le miró con sus pícaros ojos castaños.

—Los portadores de cuatro marcas son escasos… y si cada grupo es más poderoso que el anterior… los únicos que podrían hacer eso… ¿sois vosotros?

Los cuatro asintieron, sonriendo de satisfacción ante su acertada respuesta. Mientras Althein se erguía de nuevo, un movimiento a su lado captó la atención de Jaehwan, y al girarse, vio a su padre hablando con su madre, y volviéndose hacia él a continuación.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a los cuatro sacerdotes.

Thiara, con la sonrisa afable que llevaba adornando sus labios desde que habían entrado en aquella habitación, alargó su mano hacia el niño, dando a entender una respuesta afirmativa. Su padre se movió hasta él y le cogió de la mano mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Espero que puedas perdonarnos a tu madre y a mí por no haberte dicho nada antes. Estas marcas que llevas contigo desde el momento en el que naciste ya nos predijeron que tendríamos que separarnos de ti durante un tiempo. ¿Entiendes lo que eso implica?

Jaehwan se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar, mirándole con sus ojos castaños que, de vez en cuando, poseían un brillo nada común en los niños de su edad, que poseían una experiencia y sabiduría que trascendía su juventud. Esta vez, asintió levemente.

—Nosotros tendremos que cuidar de tu hermano y hermana pequeños, pero te visitaremos siempre que podamos. Lo prometo. —Tras pronunciar esas palabras, su madre se acercó también y lo abrazó, intentando contener las lágrimas—. No sé qué hemos hecho para merecer a un hijo tan bueno e inteligente, pero siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti. Ahora y siempre.

Hay un extraño fenómeno que ocurre pocas veces a lo largo de una vida humana. Un evento que tiene lugar muy pocas veces, y que algunos, desafortunadamente, nunca llegan a experimentar. Pero cuando acontece, ni la más pura elkia puede compararse a ese sentimiento: las palabras de su madre se convirtieron en mariposas dentro de él, en un manuscrito con el sacramento más importante, en un tatuaje dentro de su cerebro. Esas palabras se habían convertido en un recuerdo inolvidable, una piedra segura, un ancla. Orgullo. Jaehwan guardó ese sentimiento en su interior y juró nunca dejarlo escapar.

Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de las dos personas que le habían criado y querido más que a nadie en el mundo y estos lo abrazaron aún más fuerte a su vez, atesorando cada preciado segundo. Una vez se separaron, su padre miró a Jaehwan en busca de dudas, enojo o temor, pero sólo encontró una resolución inquebrantable.

—Es tu hora de elegir —dijo posando un último beso en la frente de su querido hijo.

Dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda, sus padres se levantaron y Jaehwan dio un paso al frente.

—¿Cómo sabré qué templo debo escoger? —preguntó Jaehwan a los cuatro adultos que le miraban expectantes.

—Aunque todos nuestros conciudadanos, sean elkless, elkmys o elknings, puedan utilizar la elkia a su antojo, cada uno de nuestros antepasados descubrió que su afinidad a cada uno de sus tipos podía variar según diversos factores —respondió Meithas de forma protocolaria.

—Es por eso que cada uno de los templos se especializa en formas distintas de manejarla y sacar así el mayor partido posible de cada uno de estos usos —puntualizó Thalos, con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

—La elkia es vida, la elkia es todo lo que nos rodea. Y, por tanto, las leyes que hacen que nosotros sigamos aquí también se rigen por ella —subrayó Althein, ahora firme y ceremonioso.

—La temperatura —dijo Thiara.

—La gravedad —dijo Thalos.

—La genética—dijo Meithas.

—El magnetismo —dijo Althein.

_¿Cuál elegirás?_

* * *

Año 27 d.a.S.

24 de Tim.

Un objeto duro le golpeó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, acariciando la zona dolorida. El profesor Thier le miraba de forma reprobatoria, como de costumbre. Se había vuelto a perder en sus ensoñaciones… otra vez. Aunque Thier era anciano —los rumores decían que ya había superado la centena— y de estatura muy baja, su energía no tenía límites, sobre todo cuando se trataba de amonestarle.

—Y bien, joven Jaehwan, ¿me puede usted decir de qué estábamos hablando?

El joven de 14 años le devolvió la mirada a su profesor de historia y sonrió.

—Estábamos hablando del primer ataque de Starath, la serpiente, a Rhyengard, hace ya 27 años. Ese día marcó un antes y un después en la historia de Fyen, en la cual se perdió la vida de Lyxen, el entonces rey de la nación nórdica.

—Bendita sea esa memoria tuya —se quejó Thier—, de no ser por ella ya tendrías una cantidad de recados tal que ni en todos mis años de vida podrías llevar a cabo. ¿Y bien, qué pasó después de eso, muchacho?

Jaehwan rio junto al resto de personas que asistían a la clase de Historia de Fyen al salir airoso de su reprimenda por enésima vez y contestó.

—Los primeros años fueron un periodo confuso y el que se ha denominado como el más oscuro de toda la historia, ya que los reinos aliados consideraron a Starath como un símbolo de mal agüero y no quisieron implicarse, muchos incluso abandonando el comercio con Fyen, y cayendo entonces en picado nuestra economía y estilo de vida.

Thier se sentó en su silla y colocándose bien las gafas, como siempre que algo le parecía interesante, preguntó.

—¿Y bien?

—No fue hasta el año 13 después del ataque de la serpiente que las cuatro naciones unieron fuerzas para sellar a la bestia que había emergido en el Gran Desierto en una gran expedición liderada por Rhyengard y su rey Axel, en un intento de recuperar la grandeza de este reino.

El anciano sonrió: parecía que habían llegado al tema principal de la clase de ese día.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué sucedió a continuación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y poco a poco, nuestros personajes se van entrelazando. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Sabéis ya quién será nuestro próximo protagonista?
> 
> Gracias por leer una vez más y nos vemos pronto.


	6. Información adicional (II)

**Retazos de la historia y cultura de Fyen - Primera parte:**

  * Cuando Starath, la temible serpiente, atacó Rhyengard por primera vez, marcó un antes y un después en el reino. Sus subsiguientes ataques y las consecuencias que éstos provocaron, mancillaron el nombre de Fyen, ocasionando que el que otrora fuere un reino hegemónico por su inusual dominio de la energía o elkia, llegara a ser considerado un símbolo de mal agüero por los países del resto del continente. Es por eso que esa terrible tragedia es el evento principal que separa las dos grandes partes de la historia: la época de oro de Fyen y su declive (a.a.s. y d.a.s). 



_Religión:_

Aunque se bromea que Rhyengard adora a las espadas como dioses, cada nación tiene en alta estima a aquello que le rodea. Rhyengard, los minerales y sus forjas; Netzal, la naturaleza; Teckras, la fuerza de las armas de fuego. Pero ninguna de ellas tiene un culto oficial. Kyu’hye es la única que se mueve bajo una religión, pero todo habitante de Fyen valora y aprecia la elkia como forma de vida.

La religión de Kyu’hye está formada por 4 dioses también llamados Tesel:

El caballero de la luna menguante, Althein,

La bruja de la luna nueva, Thiara,

El bardo de la luna creciente, Thalos y

La guerrera de la luna llena, Meithas.

Cada uno de estos se dice que salvaguardan la nación y mantienen el flujo de elkia siempre en movimiento. Los escritos que hablan por primera vez sobre ellos datan de aproximadamente hace unos 3.000 años, y según se cree, fueron los cuatro primeros humanos en pisar Kyu’hye por primera vez. Hay un templo dedicado a cada uno de ellos, especializándose en unas características elkianas u otras, y esta creencia se ha denominado Culto de la Luna o, popularmente, Tsunen. 


End file.
